


A Little Hope

by katzham



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzham/pseuds/katzham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt and Ymir are partnered together for a school project. Bertholdt has a cursh on her. Ymir has no idea and he'd like to keep it that way but, what happens when his secret is spilt. Will Ymir reject Bertholdt or feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfiction for Bertmir.I love this ship and wanted it to get more fanfiction so I decided to write some of my own. 
> 
> But please if you dont like this ship then you are okay to leave. Its fine. :) Anyways please give me some feed back. I know it could be better but I rushed this so here it is.

Bertholdt had always like Ymir. Ever since freshman year of high school. He didn't exactly talk to her but he found that every time he looked at her his heart would sore in his chest. He never would try and speak to her since she was always with Krista. All of his friend assumed they were dating and made sure that Bertholdt knew it too. The duo would arrive and leave school together and seat themselves next to each other at lunch. Sharing playful laughs in the hallway too. There was no doubt in Bertholdt's mind that they were close but he didn't want to believe that they were dating, he wanted to believe he had a chance with her if only a slight one. It's easier said than done, approaching the person you like. Bertholdt didn't have the guts to do such a thing. He just kept his distance and watched, until one day fateful day at school.

Ymir sat alone twirling her fork in her spaghetti. She wore a bored expression on her face as she moved the pasta that was likely growing cold. She was waiting for Krista to come back from the bathroom and Bert saw that as a great opportunity to say hi. He gathered all of his courage and stood from his seat turning toward his woman of interest and taking small steps forward. The closer he got to her the more sweat he could feel running down the side of his neck 'Come on Bertholdt, you can do this just go say hi.' He mentally encouraged himself. He was almost right up behind her until he saw a small blonde hop across the lunch room. He sucked in a breath and quickly turned as to go back to his table, his attempt failing miserably. 

"Hey Bert!" He heard from behind; Kirsta. He turned and smiled weakly, his eyes darting to Ymir. She was staring him in the eye while wearing the same neutral expression. He felt his face heat up.

"Hello Kirsta....Hello Ymir."

She stayed silent for second glancing up and down the taller boy then quickly raising her head and saying hello back. She then turned back to her friend and began speaking.  
Bert quickly sat himself at his table again and dropped his head into his hands, he made himself look like a food in front of Ymir. He couldn't even get his body under control. She probably knows he likes her now.


End file.
